I loved her first
by OMGit'sEm
Summary: Troy and Gabriella FINALLY got together. And now everything is perfect and just right. But what happens when a trusted friend comes in between them? Read to find out! [old penname: laguanabeachfreak442]
1. Preview

Summary: Troy and Gabriella FINALLY got together. And now everything is perfect and just right. But what happens when a trusted friend comes in between them?? Read to find out!! old penname: laguanabeachfreak442

Disclaimer: I only own Zac Efron and nothing else. LOL Just Kidding! I don't own HSM or Zac Efron.

_There he was, sitting so lonely and so sad n Mrs. Darbus's class. I wish I could just walk over and reach out to him and tell him I understand, but it would be useless because I didn't understand. I didn't know why he was doing this. He would come out here during lunch everyday, when the class was empty and cry painfully. It hurt me to see him like this. He was one of my friends and one of my boyfriend's close friends. He was indeed, Chad Danworth._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Here's Chapter 1!! Yeah i know it's kind of short!! But i promise the other ones will be much longer i promise!! And thanks for the two people who reviewed!! It means a lot!!

* * *

Chapter 1

_Ok, so I admit, Chad and me aren't the best of friends. I mean he always tries to steal Troy's attention from me and aside from Troy and "the boys" I wouldn't exactly be his first choice as a "hanging buddy." To tell the truth I think the only reason why he is nice to me and atleast pretends to be my friend is because I am the Wildcat superstar's girlfriend. Aside from that, we would just be two complete strangers who never knew either one of us existed. But stranger or not, I couldn't stand to see anyone cry! Especially since I used to cry in school myself. I used to sit in the girl's bathroom and cry over all the harsh comments about me being the freaky math girl and such. It hurt me… a lot. And now seeing someone else cry (and someone I knew too!) I knew I just had to do something. So with sweaty palms and an uneasy stomach I made my way over to Chad Danworth and sat down on the desk next to him. Watching his every move._

"_Hey. Is everything all right? You're not sitting with us at lunch anymore" I said slowly hoping I would get a response back_

"_Yeah I know" He said, his face was hiding behind his hands_

"_Well… do you feel comfortable telling me the reason?" I said, processing every word in my head as I said it, hoping I didn't sound too nosy_

_Chad sighed and sat up but said nothing._

"_Well if you want to tell me what's wrong...you know where to find me"_

"_Yeah sure… whatever" Chad grumbled, while staring blankly at the chalkboard. Fresh new tears were forming at the rim of his eyes._

_I swallowed hard, thinking that this was probably a bad idea. I looked at the clock remembering lunch was going to be over in a couple minutes. "I got to go now… If I'm late for Algebra again Ms. Faluoe is going to kill me… remember what I said, ok?" I slowly slid off the desk while watching the tears roll down his cheeks. _

_Chad nodded slightly while staring at the ground. I realized he hasn't looked at me every since I entered the room. I walked out of the room cautiously hoping I didn't upset him even more, and slowly walked to class._

_I met up with Taylor and Sharpay in Mrs. Faluoe's class and sat at our usual table (up front where I can see the board better to take notes!) Taylor and me listened attentively while Sharpay rambled on about her latest theater project. This time the play was Romeo and Juliet. _

"_Thank god!! Ryan doesn't have to play Romeo this team!! You do not know how weird it is having your brother play your "lover" in a play" Sharpay added to her typical bragging "I mean it's just… gross!! I'm so glad Mrs. Darbus never let us do any plays like that!!!"_

_Gabriella smiled as she remembered acting in one of Mrs. Darbus's plays with Troy. She laughed out loud knowing that was one of the best times of her life._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Summary:_ **Troy and Gabriella FINALLY got together. And now everything is perfect and just right. But what happens when a trusted friend comes in between them?? Read to find out!!**

_In case you were wondering who Troy Bolton is, he is the most amazing, real, and incredible guy I have ever met. I swear he is the best thing that has **ever **happened to me! We met at New Year's Eve. Unexpectedly, we both got chosen to sing a karaoke song called "Start of Something New" Which fitted us perfectly because we both did start something new. Something… I could never forget. Of course, I could never forget Troy. He was the first boy who would even **talk** to me! Let alone agree to be my boyfriend!! Yes I know, Me, Gabriella Montez has a boyfriend!! Shocker, isn't it? I bet no one would ever imagine the freaky genius girl to have a boyfriend. Especially the Captain of the Basketball team. But, hey! Good fortune comes to those who wait, right? Gosh, I'm so glad that I waited! This was even more than I could have ever imagined!! But enough of my rambling! I got more important to think about like-_

_**School Bell Rings** RIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!_

_Oh shoot! Did I spend the whole class daydreaming?! Oh Gosh, what is Mrs. Vacuole going to think of me now?? I'm her number one student!!! It's ok Gabriella, calm down!! She probably didn't notice…………… What am I saying???** Of course **she would notice!! I'm the most attentive one in her class!! Grrr… how could this happen to me?! I never "missed" a class!! Damn Troy and his stupid hotness! If it weren't for him then I would've know what we did class!!_

"_Uhh… Gabriella? You coming??" Taylor asked, while waving her hand in my face._

_Shoot! Class was over and I was still sitting in my seat!!_

"_Uh yeah I'm coming" I said while getting up from my seat and walking out of the classroom with Taylor._

"_So have you talked to Chad lately?" Taylor asked curiously, looks like she wasn't the only one who noticed that he has been acting a little distant._

"_Not really" I kind of lied, maybe she knew something I didn't_

"_Oh…well… he hasn't talked to me since he took me to the movies for a date… and, well I'm just worried about him" Taylor said_

"_Oh" I said, a little disappointed at the fact that, that was all she knew_

_Taylor spun me around, and asked pleadingly "Hey, if you by any chance hear from him, could you please tell me?" She asked with sadness in her eyes_

"_Of course" I said with a small smile and hugged her. After all, Taylor was my best friend and Chad was her boyfriend, she didn't even have to ask._

"_Thanks" she said while hugging me. "You're the best"_

_**A/N: **Once again, not really my favorite chapter to write! This was just a filler!! Don't worry!! The really stuff is coming up next!! _


End file.
